


The Meeting

by PunnyBunnyYangarang



Series: The Meeting [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyBunnyYangarang/pseuds/PunnyBunnyYangarang
Summary: Yang works for a fashion and design company as an assistant and hates it. One day Yang has to get some coffee for her boss Cinder, and she bumps into Mercury Black who is an edgy sociopath. They keep meeting and meeting over and over again. The story switches perspectives from Yang to Mercury and a little bit of Ruby.





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if it's slightly cheesy, this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it >_<

Great. Just great. Yang woke up to the sound of her sister screaming, “We’re gonna be late Yang!”

          “I’m almost ready!” Yang shouted so her sister would at least think she got dressed. _Crap, I have to hurry_. Yang put on a yellow dress with a brown short sleeved jacket, Yang didn’t usually wear dresses until she got her new job. She worked as an assistant for a fashion and magazine company. Normally she wouldn’t change her appearance based on such things but everyone there was always so fancy, so she just thought she would at least _try_ to fit in. Yang put her hair in a messy bun, went into the kitchen and grabbed the bagel that her sister Ruby made for her.  “Come on Ruby!” Yang said walking out the door holding it open for Ruby to walk through.

          “Finally, what took you so long?” Ruby asked while rushing outside their apartment.

          “You really want to know the answer to that question?” Yang challenged her sister.

          “No, no I don’t” Ruby responded losing her enthusiasm.

          “Get in Rubes, we ain’t got all day” Yang said gesturing to their car. Ruby hopped in the passenger’s seat looking over at Yang who already started the car. _Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!_ Yang thought as she zoomed through the streets of New York City.

          “Bye Ruby! Have a nice day!” Yang said as she waved goodbye to her sister leaving to her friends. She then drove as fast as she could without going over the speed limit. When Yang got to the parking lot every parking spot far as the eye can see was full. _Great. Just great._ Yang Drove through the parking lot until she got a spot about 500 feet from her work building. As fast as she could, Yang dashed off so she wouldn’t be _too_ late although she was already 5 minutes behind schedule. Yang opened the door to the tall building, and ran across the hall to the elevator.

          “WAIT!!!” Yang shouted as the door closed right in front of her. _This is going to be just one peachy day now isn’t it?_ Yang asked herself sarcastically. In a hurry she took the stairs to the 7th floor and took the elevator the rest of the way up. As Yang awkwardly stood in the crowded elevator waiting to reach the top floor, she thought about what she was doing last night or dreaming about to make so late. The elevator made a ding sound and everyone rushed off, Yang pushed be everyone found it hard to even get passed the elevator door. Eventually Yang got off and rushed over to her boss hoping that she wouldn’t get fired.

          “Ms. Xiao Long. You are late,” Cinder said eyeing Yang’s every movement.

          “Sorry ma’am. It won’t happen again.” Yang said looking down, she feared if she looked up at her boss she would turn to stone.

          “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Yang,” Cinder said walking up to her. “I would fire you, but you are a very good assistant so you can keep you job. Just make it happen _less_ often, ok?” Cinder said as she used her hand to raise Yang’s head.

          “Yes ma’am! Thank you!” Yang said trying not to sound annoying. “Do you need anything?” Yang asked Cinder knowing that there just had to be something for her to do.

          “Yes my dear, I need you to get me a Caramel Brulée Latte from Starbucks. I hear they are very good.” Cinder said handing Yang a two 5-dollar bills. Yang looked down at the money then looked back up at Cinder.

          “Um ma’am coffee costs about 2 dollars why did you give me 10 dollars?” Yang asked thinking Cinder had accidentally put in an extra 5 bucks.

          “Oh right, the other one is for you, go get yourself something.” Cinder said as she turned away back to her chair.

          “Oh, thank you miss.” Yang turned away and walked out the room. She gave a sigh of relief that she wasn’t fired. Although she hated her job ad her boss, Cinder could be pretty nice sometimes. By the time she got to the cafe, it was 11:45 _almost time for lunch, what’s the point of even getting coffee?_ Nevertheless she got the caramel brulée latte and got Toasted White Chocolate Mocha for herself. Then as she was walking back to her office,  she bumped into someone. The lid of the coffee she was holding popped off and spilled.

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!”Yang blurted out as fast as she could so she wouldn't cause drama

“Tch whatever, just watch were you going next time huh?” The man spat back. It was then that Yang realized his appearance. He had silver hair, dark eyes and was a few inches taller than her. Although of course Yang got mad since he just snapped at her.

“Well excuse me for being trying to be nice!” Yang yelled. She didn’t want to cause a scene yet this _guy_ ruined her plans and caused her to go over the edge with just _one_ sentence.

“Nice? You’re the one who spilled coffee on me!” the silver haired stranger snapped.

“Well i said i was sorry!” Yang said setting down her coffee and crossing her arms.

“Well sorry ain't gonna pay for this dry cleaning now is it?”

This guy was really getting on Yang’s nerves. Was it _that_ big of a deal? It was just coffee, although to this guy it seemed like life and death.

“Fine!” Yang git so angry she grabbed 20 dollars out of her purse and handed it to him.

“20 bucks for your dry cleaning. Now let’s forget this ever happened!” Shocked and surprised the man was hesitant to take her money, but because Yang needed to get new coffee for Cinder she shoved the money in his hands and stormed off with the _unspilled_ coffee. About 15 minutes later she came back with 2 cups of brand new coffee. She decided that since it took so long she got herself another cup because the other one went cold.

This _girl,_ who had just spilled coffee on him and snapped at him just gave him 20 dollars. _Why?_ He asked himself in his head. As the mystery girl walked past him and was about to walk out the door. He didn't think twice about his actions, he turned to look back to her.

“Hey! What’s… your name?” he asked not knowing why he did, and he didn’t care he never did care about anything…not anymore at least.

Surprisingly Yang didn't even hesitate to give the stranger her name.

“My name is Yang!” she shouted as she stopped by the door.

“What’s your-” she was cut off by her phone going off. Seeing that it was her fairly annoying boss, Yang walked out the door picking up the phone prepared to explain why she was late... again. Cinder took it pretty well, she understood _she must be in a good mood today._ Yang left the cafe and thought to herself. _Who was this man? Why did he want her name? Did he like her? He was cute._ Yang shook her head. _No no, it can't be. I'm overthinking things. I don't even know his name!_ By this time Yang had gotten inside the elevator and was almost there. She sighed and walked into Cinder’s office.

“Here is your coffee miss” Yang handed Cinder her coffee not wanting to look up.

Taking a sip of coffee Cinder looked down at Yang and said,

“It’s as good as they say… now i’m going to have to have you work on the things you missed during your lunch break. Don’t worry, you can still have your food just while you’re working.” Cinder eyed her knowing she wanted to speak up but decided not to. She gave her the documents

“Oh um, yes ma’am!” Yang said taking the documents. She turned and left the room with a sigh. Suddenly her phone started buzzing, when Yang went to look at it, it was her friend Weiss.

“Hello? Weiss? What do you need?” Yang said i bit stressed thinking something happened.

“Oh well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something.” Weiss spoke through the phone. She had to do something in Japan, like a business thing. She had been gone for 6 months, Yang assumed that she got back since she was asking.

“Yeah! Sure! I’ll invite Blake too, and Ruby can come as well. Look i gotta go text me ok?” Yang said knowing that she had work to do.

“Okay! Bye Yang!” Weiss said while Yang hung up. It was nice that they would all be able to talk to each other and all. Sure they texted but hardly ever got together, which kind of made them drift apart. It was about 3:35 when work ended or at least it did since Cinder let her go early and told her to get some rest. Yang drove slowly through the town, she didn’t drive like an old grandma slow but slow enough to think about everything. Her boss become so nice all of a sudden, meeting up with Weiss and Blake, _the silver haired man_ all these things were zooming through her head. By the time she got to Ruby’s school she was waiting by the door looking down at her phone.

“Ruby!” Yang yelled to get her attention, she also added a beep at the end in case yelling didn’t work. Ruby grabbed her stuff and rushed to the door.

“So how was school?” Yang asked looking at Ruby who seemed a bit upset. _There’s obviously something_ Yang wondered to herself.

“It was fine I guess...” Ruby looked down at her feet. She didn’t want to make her older sister mad about what happened at school.

“Are you sure?” Yang asked even more concerned.

“Y-yea i’m fine…” Ruby looked down and played with her shirt.

“Alright, come on tell me” Yang said crossing her arms. She knew something was wrong and it wasn’t an “ _i got a bad grade on a test”_ wrong, by now she would have already told her.

“You know my friend Oscar?” Ruby asked her sister to make she she would know exactly what was going on.

“The short one with freckles and dark hair?” Yang asked naturally,  she wasn’t _wrong_ he _was_ short.

“Yea, that one. Well he um kinda, um…” Ruby started a little nervous to tell her sister.

“Kinda, um what?” Yang continued for Ruby.

“He said he had a crush on me, but-” Before Ruby could finish Yang bursted out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Ruby yelled, she didn’t think it was. Was it supposed to be?

“Really? Why are you upset?” Yang said calming down a bit.

“The thing is I _don’t_ like him. He’s just my friend, and that’s all i want it to be.” Ruby said looking down at herself. “And I don’t want to hurt his feelings…”

“Well he must have told you during school. What did you do?” Yang asked starting up her car. They were at the school for about 15 minutes in the hug and go lane.

“I did nothing, the bell rang before I could say anything.” As Ruby said this she turned her head to look through the window.

“Well to rid you of sadness, you want chinese food tonight?” Yang asked her sister hoping it might cheer her up bit, Ruby loved chinese food so of course she agreed and they drove to _Panda Express_.

“So how was your day Yang?” Ruby asked to break up the silence.

“Pretty good, Cinder’s being surprisingly nice to me so there’s that. I also spilled coffee on some random edgy…” Yang paused in the middle of her sentence, she saw the guy from earlier. She knew it was him because he had the same grey hair, dark eyes, a few inches taller than her, and this vibe that gave people a bad feeling like he had murdered someone or something.

“Edgy what? Hello? Hello?!?!” Ruby said as she waved her hand in front of Yang’s face.

“Ruby, we have to go.” Yang said as she started packing her things up and stood up from  her chair.

“But I’m not done yet!” Ruby complained

“Then take it to go, get some of the to-go boxes over there ok?” Yang gestured to a counter with boxes.

“Are you sure we’re-” Ruby started but then stopped seeing the look on her sister and walked to the counter. Yang started throwing what needed to be, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She didn’t want to see that guy again, even though she told him her name she didn’t want that guy to notice her or anything. Who knows how awkward it would be, and their conversations. _“Hey! You’re the girl who spilled coffee on me and gave me money right?”_ Yang shivered at the idea and the cringe. As Ruby and Yang packed up all their food and as they reached the door Yang heard someone call her name.

“Well shit.” she murmured under her breath, she didn’t usually cuss because for the sake of Ruby’s innocent mind, but it did happened every once in a while.

“Hey you’re Yang right? The girl who spilled coffee on me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Roman, Jaune or anyone else really weren't in this chapter but they will be, like i said this is my first and i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
